Insurance products have been recognized as desirable for investment purposes and in some cases being included within a person's overall investment portfolio. However, selection of appropriate insurance products for investment or otherwise can be complex and particularly difficult for individual customers or prospective insureds. Because of this, individuals often consult with professionals such as insurance agents for assistance in selecting an appropriate policy. In such cases, insurance agents often base their determinations for insurance policy selection on a relatively small set of factors such as the prospective insured's risk tolerance, available cash flow and time horizon. However, this process still involves a fair amount of subjectivity and sometimes leads to the selection of insurance products which are not the best possible choice for a given individual. It is also not feasible for individuals or insurance agents to make complete market or economic scenario assessments for individual customers. There is therefore a need for a mechanism to determine an appropriate insurance investment product for an individual or group of individuals which is objectively based. There is also a need for a mechanism that can account for a broad set of economic scenarios and provide objective comparisons of potential insurance products to facilitate selection.